1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sorter including a plurality of receiver members for receiving a workpiece, a rotary circulating mechanism (e.g. an endless chain) driven by a driving means to circulate along a circulatory path, and a plurality of receiver member support shafts attached to the rotary circulating mechanism for pivotally supporting the receiver members, in which on the circulatory path of the rotary circulating mechanism, each receiver member is switchable between an extended posture at which the receiver member is capable of receiving the workpiece and a folded posture at which the receiver member is pivotally folded about the support shaft to the vicinity of the rotary circulating mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a conventional sorter of the above-noted type, each receiver member is constructed from a single sheet of plate member.
However, if each receiver member is constructed from a single sheet of plate member as described above, there is a limit in reducing the space to be occupied by the plurality of receiver members.
Accordingly, in a sorter of the above noted type having a plurality of circulating receiver members, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved sorter which can minimize the space occupied by the receiver members when assuming the folded posture.